Rogue's Sister, Part 2
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: Logan's back, Paige is teaching, and the goverment is trying to get rid of mutants. the war is beginings and the X-Men have to find some answers. Logan/OC Wolverine/OC
1. Mutants

**A/N – I know It's been forever, but I JUST now got back into X-Men. Hopefully I'll get The Last Stand done before I lose interest again, but no promises. Still, here's part 2 of Rogue's Sister!**

_Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages. Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain, or simply a new species of humanity? Fighting for their share of the world. Either way, it is a historical fact sharing the world has ever been humanity's defining attribute._

* * *

We had decided to take the students to the museum. In the time that Logan has been gone I had studied to extend my control on my powers with the Professor and have become a teacher.

I noticed all the TVs and computers going nuts for a minute before becoming fine again.

I knew it was Jean. We all knew it was Jean. But I stayed with Storm, watching over the students. Then I noticed three certain students were missing.

"Hey, Oruro, have you seen Bobby, John, or my sister?" I called over the heads of the younger students. She shook her head. I sighed. "Let's go get Scott and Jean" I told her, and we herded the students towards where I knew Scott, Jean, and their group was.

Hey!" Storm called when we saw Scott and Jean. "Have you guys seen Bobby and Rogue?" she asked them. Jean stared out into space before telling us, "Something's happening in the food court"

Of course.

* * *

I stood by the Professor as we watched John set another teenager on fire. Bobby quickly used his powers to stop the fire, but now they had used their powers in public and on a human.

Without saying a word the Professor and I froze every human in the museum. I heard Rogue muttering to Bobby as the mutants wondered around, looking at the frozen people.

"I didn't do this" I heard Bobby tell them.

"No. We did" the Professor and I approached the small group. My arms were crossed and I was shaking my head in disappointment, not at Rogue and Bobby who had tried to so the right thing, but at John.

"The next time you feel like showing off, don't" the Professor and I said at the same time. With all the time we had spent together, working on my gift, we had grown close. I was like a daughter to him, and he was like a father to me.

While everyone was still frozen, the TVs were working fine. We heard the new announce that a mutant had just attacked the president.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor" I said gently, placing my hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "I think you're right"

We didn't release everyone until we were a safe distance away.

* * *

I was upstairs in the Professor's office with him, Storm, Jean, and Scott. I was standing next to the Professor, my hand still of his shoulder, as we discussed the attack on the president.

"My opinion: Magneto's behind this" Scott stated firmly, despite the weakness of his claim.

"I don't think so, Scott" Jean said gently from where she sat at the other side of the Professor's chess board.

"Erik is capable or organizing something like this in prison, but for him it would be irrational. It would only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity" the Professor told us.

"You mean Superiority" Scott corrected, kind of rudely.

"You're right. If Eric had his way" I told them. I had taken to calling him that, a habit I had picked up from the Professor.

"Of course, you know how the government will respond" Storm added. "They'll reintroduce the Registration Act"

"Or worse. The president could declare a state of emergency. Place every mutant in the country under arrest" the Professor told us.

I frowned. "That doesn't fit with Erik's bill. He has Mystique pretending to be Senator Kelly. Being all pro-mutants. If he was behind this, it would be counter-productive" I explained, closing the door on the Erik idea.

"Do you think the assassin was working alone?" Jean asked the Professor. He considered this. "Well, we'll only know that if we find him before the authorities do. I've been trying to track him using Cerebro, but his movements are inexplicably erratic. When I have more exact coordinates, Storm, Paige, I'll need you to take the jet and try to pick him up"

* * *

I followed Storm down the stairs as I heard Rogue's loud voice. I came down to see Storm, Rogue, and Bobby surrounding…

"Logan!"

I jumped over the banister, landing on the ground and leapt into Logan's arms.

"Paige! Good to see you Darlin'" he said into my hair, swinging me around just like he had before he left.

"Uh, I should go and get the jet ready" Storm said awkwardly, probably wanting to get away from us, before walking away.

"Yeah, well, it was good to meet you" Bobby started walking away, pulling Rogue behind him. 'Come on, let's go"

Once they were out of sight, Logan's lips crashed onto mine. I wrapped my legs around him waist as he pushed me back against the stair case. It was getting heated fast, both of us desperate for this kind of contact since he left with only a kiss so long ago. My hands crept up and tangles themselves in his hair as his cupped my butt, holding me tightly against him. But then I remembered why I was down here in the first place.

"Storm and I are heading to Boston" I told him, pulling out of his arms and frowning apologetically. "We won't be gone long. The professor wants us to track down a mutant who attacked the president" Logan started to look worried.

"So it was a mutant?" he asked. We had considered a set-up as well, but it wasn't.

I nodded. "You'll be here when we get back, right?" I asked him, looking up at him through my eyelashes as biting my lip. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can probably think of a few reasons to stick around" he almost purred, kissing me again.

"Find what you were looking for, Logan" Scott asked rudely, interrupting our kiss, but not looking a bit apologetic. I glared at him. Usually Scott and I got along, but as soon as Logan comes up, it's like we hated each other.

"More or less" Logan said stiffly, pulling away from me.

"I'll see you later" I said, kissing his cheek before walking past Scott, not without making sure he saw my glare, and catching up with Storm.

* * *

"I'm sending the coordinates of where the mutant seems to have settled for now" the Professor said over the inter-com. I was sitting in the front of the jet waiting for Storm, in my X-Men suit.

Yes, they got me into a suit. It was actually pretty flattering for my toned figure.

"Soon as you find him, bring him back to the mansion" the Professor continued.

"Let's hope he cooperates" Storm sighed.

"Yes, for his sake. Good luck" with that, Storm and I were on our own.

* * *

We arrived at an old cathedral. Storm blew the doors open as we made our way in. "Like the theatrics, don't we" I teased as I looked around. It was dusty and covered in sheets or plastic. It looked like just any old abandoned church.

"These are the coordinates" I told Storm quietly. We continued to look around. Then, a loud, male voice started saying something in German that I couldn't understand. "He's a teleporter" I stated the obvious as I looked from one part of the room to another, following his voice.

"That must be why the Professor had trouble locking onto him; because he was always jumping from place to place" I continued.

"We're not here to hurt you!" Storm called out to the mutant. We just want to talk" she told him.

We heard him say something in German again, I think he's saying 'get out' but I wasn't sure.

"Are you bored yet?" I asked her. Storm didn't take her eyes away from the ceiling as she replied, "Oh yeah"

"Sure you don't want to come down?" she asked him. She looked back at me and I nodded, letting her do the work.

Storm used lightning to break the rafter the mutant was standing on, knocking him down.

About half-way to the floor I held my hand out and slowed him down so he landed on the ground gently. Then I melted his feet so it was attached to the floor. Completely painless, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"You good?" Storm asked me, watching the mutant wearily. I nodded. "We're good"

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to harm anyone" the blue mutant said quickly, in English, as I approached him.

"Now why would people have gotten that impression?" Storm asked him sarcastically. "What's your name?" she asked, kinder.

"Vagner. Kurt Vagner" I think he meant to say Wagner, but I didn't say anything about it.

We let him go and were sitting together as Kurt told us his tale.

"There was so much shooting, such fear, and then there was only pain. I could see it all happening, but I couldn't stop myself" he said, eyeing my hand, which was tending to his wounds. He was blue all over and had tattoos covering almost all of his skin, not to mention the tail.

"It was like a bad dream" he told us. "Perhaps he is testing me" he said, pointing to the statue of Jesus on the cross.

"And before you were in the White House, what do you remember?" Storm wondered.

"Nothing. I vas here" Kurt told us as I bandaged his arm.

"Paige" Storm hissed at me, but I shook my head. "We should get him back to the Professor"

"Professor?" Kurt seemed eager when he heard that.

Storm traced the tattoos on his chest with her hand gently. "Did you do these yourself?" she asked him softly. Kurt was still blinking rapidly. "Yes" he replied before turning on his side, towards the wall. There was a circular burn mark on the back of his neck. It looked like a brand or something.

"What about this?" I said, touching the base of his neck instead of the wound, as I knew it would hurt if I touched it.

I never did get an answer.

* * *

Storm and I played with the radio, trying to contact anyone. Kurt was sitting behind us. "Nobody's responding. I can't get a signal" Storm said, very worried. I placed a hand on her arm, giving what comfort I could at the time. "Rest. I'll keep trying" I told her.

She nodded and walked away, though I didn't see where she went.

I finally got through to one of the comms. "Storm! I got a live one!" I called.

"Where?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Let's see"

It was Logan that picked up. "No one's left, Paige. Soldiers came" he told me.

"What about the children?" I asked quickly. The children _had_ to be safe, they just _had_ to be.

Storm was at my side in a second.

"Some of them escaped. I'm not sure about the rest" he told us slowly. He didn't want to say it. I could understand. I wasn't even there and I felt the same way.

"We haven't been able to reach the professor, Scott, or Jean either" I told him.

"Where are you, Logan" storm asked. "Boston. With Bobby Drake's family" he told us. I nodded. "Not far then. I know the place" I told both of them. He was my baby sister's boyfriend after all.

"And Paige? Make it fast" Logan said before hanging up.

We got there as fast as we could, but it was still too late. When we got there, there were several police cars that had been thrown around and set on fire. The class of the house had been broken, and everything looked scorched.

They all got in quickly. "Guten Tag" Kurt greeted as they came in. I smiled as they stared at him in shock for a brief second each. "Sit down and buckle up" I ordered as they got in. Logan got in the seat behind Storm so he could still see me. Hey, for once, I was in the front.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked rudely, not that I expected much less from him.

"Hello to you too, Soldier" I smiled, using my term of endearment for him.

"Kurt Vagner, but in the Munich circus, I vas known as 'the incredible Nightcrawler'" he told everybody.

"Save it. Storm." Logan said gruffly.

"Don't worry about him" I told Kurt, but everyone could hear me. "He isn't the most sociable person, even on his best days. The only reason my sister and I like him is because he fed us and he can kick the butt of anyone that pisses us off" everybody laughed.

"Oh really?" Logan asked, teasing me. I grinned at him. "Love you too, Soldier" I saw him freeze at that slightly. I meant it as teasing, but I meant it literally as well. I really did love him, even if I hadn't seen him in a long time.

And with that, we were off. Again.


	2. Missing

"How far are we?" Logan asked from behind me. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "We're almost there. Just a few seconds" I told him.

"We have two signals approaching" Storm said curiously. "Coming in fast" she added. I looked at the radar. She was right, of course.

"_Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to twenty thousand feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force base. You have 10 seconds to comply_" a female voice ordered over the radio.

"Somebody's angry" Storm joked dryly.

"I wonder why?" Logan replied, looking pointedly at John.

"_We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force base_" the voice persisted. "_Lower your altitude now_" two planes flew alongside up. The pilot of the one to our left pointed down repeatedly, silently repeating the message.

"_Repeat, lower your altitude to twenty thousand feet. This is your last warning_"

I looked at Logan and Storm, worried. What are we going to do?

We had no choice. Storm lowered the plane in compliance. "This isn't over" I said quietly, so only those two heard me. "I know" Strom told me, continuing to do as ordered.

"They're falling back" Storm wondered as the planes did, indeed, fall back.

Suddenly, the radar went wild. "They're locking us" Storm realized. Crap.

"What?" Logan and I asked at the same time.

"They're gonna fire!" Storm called out to everybody. "Hang on!"

I turned on the jets, hoping we could out run them. I heard some thud and grunts from behind me, but didn't have time to turn around to check on Logan. I knew he'd be alright in the end.

"I gotta shake them" Storm warned before forcing the jet to roll over. "Please don't do that again" John begged flatly from behind me. I rolled my eyes at that boy's lack of priorities.

"I agree" Logan added. I laughed. "Wusses" I teased.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heat?" Logan asked loudly. Storm did her thing behind us, knocking down both of the other planes while I helped steer. Scoot had taught me while Logan was gone.

We all breathed a sigh of relief. But…

Beepbeepbeepbeep. The radar went off again. "Shit!" I cried. "Oh my God, there's two of them" Storm started to freak out. I closed my eyes and focused on one of them. I slowly disintegrated one of them. As I was doing so, I felt something. It was like a power boost, but taking down that one missile still took all the energy I had. Once it was gone, I slouched, trying to catch my breath.

"There's one more. Paige!" Storm said. I shook my head. "I. Can't" I tried to focus my mind, and I felt the power again, but it wasn't enough, I was too weak. I managed to deter it enough that there was minimal damage, but we still got hit.

We all screamed as the missile took some of the back of the jet with it. Rogue, to my horror, hadn't put her seatbelt on fully (**Remember X-Men, where she told Logan to put on his seat-belt? What is it with these guys and plot references?**) and flew out of the jet.

"Rogue! NO! Not my baby sister" I screamed as she disappeared.

Kurt then disappeared, only to return between me and Storm with my baby sister in his arms.

I tried to fix the back of the jet, though I knew it wasn't any use. It was taking all of my energy to stay awake at this point. We were falling fast, when the back of the jet started putting itself back together and our descent slowed down greatly.

"Paige?" Storm called. "It's…not…me" I managed to get out.

And then, we stopped. Standing in front of the jet, hand out, was Erik, Mystique by his side, as always.

* * *

Logan had to carry me out of the jet, not that he really minded. We were all sitting round a fire, talking about what was going on and what we needed to do. When I say all, I mean everybody but Bobby, John, Rogue, and Kurt.

Logan still had me I his arms, and I was having trouble staying awake. But the gravity of the situation was acting like caffeine for me.

"His name is Coronel William Stryker, and he invaded your mansion for one purpose. He wanted Cerebro" Erik told us. "Or enough of it to build one of his own"

"That doesn't make any sense" I told him. "Only a telepath can operate it, and only the Professor is strong enough" I told them, thinking about how Jean had barely made it after trying to use Cerebro.

"Which is probably the only reason my old friend is still alive" Erik replied. I sighed and let my forehead fall against Logan's huge arm.

"Oh my God" Storm seemed to be saying that a lot.

"What are you all so afraid of" Logan asked, watching us silently freak out over what we knew could happen.

"When Cerebro is working, Charles's mind is connected to every single living person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group, say, Mutants for example? He could kill us all" Erik told him without sympathy.

"Wait a minute. How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?" Storm wondered. It was a valid point. Only a few people knew about Cerebro, and everyone that knew where it was, for the most part, was here.

"Because I told him" Erik said reluctantly after a minute. I felt Logan growl and hushed him. "I'm sure he had no choice. Erik is all for mutant superiority, not _human _superiority like Stryker" I rationalized.

Erik nodded. "I helped Charles build it, remember? Mr. Stryker had powerful methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles"

"So who is this Stryker, anyway?" Storm asked him after a moment.

"He's a military scientist. He spent his whole life trying to solve the 'mutant problem'. If you want a more intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine? You don't remember, do you?" Erik continued as Logan looked as confused as we did. "William Stryker, the only other man I know that can manipulate adamantium" I gasped at this, "The metal on your bones" I knew what Erik was saying, and it broke my heart. "It carries his signature"

"But the Professor-"

"The Professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own. He give you more credit than I do" I growled lightly at him, and Logan tightened his grip on me, and I stopped, only to yawn.

"Why do you need us" Storm asked him suspiciously.

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker has been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where this base is. And we believe one of you might" Erik explained.

I knew what he was talking about. The professor had filled me in on sending Logan to Alkali Lake to try and piece together his past.

"The Professor already tried" Logan snapped.

"Once again, you think it's all about you" Erik said before looked up into the trees. Everyone followed his gaze the see Kurt, who I knew had been there almost the whole time. I had felt him materialize.

"Oh. Hello" he said nervously from his spot hanging upside-down in a tree above us. I smiled at how wise and yet hoe childish he was.

"Kurt, could you come down here please? We need to talk to you" I asked him gently, pulling on Logan's hands so he would let go of me. I had no time to sleep right now, I told myself, even as I yawned again.

Hey, I'm only human…mostly.

"I didn't mean to snoop" Kurt said, kinda sadly, moments later when he sat in front of me, the others behind me. I could feel Logan standing protectively behind me.

"Just try to relax" I had seen Jean do this countless times and remembered the Professor teaching me how to do it. We had discussed how, because my powers seemed to have no limit, that nature counter-acted that by making me weaker than normal mutants, so I could not reach the full extent of my powers, or even half that. We decided that was a good thing. But I could copy some telepathic powers, and this was one of the few tricks I could do.

The thoughts in his mind are a molecule puzzle. I just found the codes and copied them into my mind so I could see what he saw. But the memories were too painful for both of us, and I had to pull away quickly. "I'm sorry" I panted as he gasped in pain.

"Stryker's at Alkali Lake" I told them, more Logan that anyone else.

"That's where the professor sent me, there's nothing left" I would have been as confused as him, but I had seen it all.

We locked eyes.

"There's nothing left on the surface, Soldier, the base is underground"

* * *

We were at the jet and I found Logan pacing underneath. He looked at me and sighed. "Oh Soldier" I sighed, hugging his arm. He wrapped an arm around me and asked, "how're we doin'?"

"Not good. It looks about four or five hours before we can get it off the ground" I told him.

He chuckled slightly and hugged me tighter. "That's not what I meant"

I looked away from his eyes. "I'm worried about Jean, and Scott, and the kids. Oh God, the kids! Oh Logan, I love them all as if every single one was my own" I felt like I was about to cry, and I soaked up all the support Logan was giving me.

"I'm worried about you. That was some display of power up there" he told me, trying to distract me.

"I never did get to tell you mine and the Professor theory on my power, did I?" I said, more to myself than him. He smiled at me.

"Well, we think that because of the virtually limitless reach of my powers, Nature made me weaker than normal mutants so that I couldn't reach even half of my possible extent. What I can access is more than enough. Usually. I think when we were up in the air, Nature allowed me a power boost to save us just enough to get us to Erik, but no more. And I'm glad"

I looked up, deep into his eyes. "Logan, I'm scared of what all that power will do to me if I ever get full access to my powers. I'm scared of how it'll mess with my head"

"Oh Paige" he whispered, resting his forehead against mine, keeping eye-contact. "You'll be alright. And I'll be with you every step of the way" he promised. I smiled up at him.

"Logan" I whispered. "Hmm"

"I think I love you" I expected to find panic or even anger in his eyes at my words, but I only saw pure, unadulterated joy. "I love you too, Paige" he almost growled before pulling me up to hi roughly and kissing me like I was water and he was dying of thirst.

We knew we had to keep it tame, for now. So we took in as much as we could before pulling away, panting. "I should probably go help Storm finish fixing the jet" I panted slightly. Logan nodded. Yeah"

We didn't move for a minute, but eventually I pulled away and walked back into the jet, leaving the only man I've ever loved to his pacing.

I could practically see the shit-eating grin he had on his face right about now.

It probably looked a lot like the one of mine.


	3. Alkali Lake

I was curled up with Logan in his tent as he looked at the dog tag around my neck. I had never given it back to him and he never asked. So it stayed around my neck, even as he toyed with that take, with only the name Wolverine on it.

I yawned once again before finally surrendering to sleep.

"Good night, Logan" I murmured, snuggling in closer to him.

"Good night" I heard him chuckle. His lips on my forehead were the last things I felt before sleep over-took me.

* * *

I was steering the plane with Storm when Logan came in, followed by Bobby and a furious Rogue. I simply chuckled and kept steering until it was time to make a plan.

"Alright, this is a topographic map of the dam" Storm said as a hologram appeared in the middle of the arch-way. "This is the spillway" she zoomed in on the spillway of the dam. "You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks"

"That's the entrance" Logan surmised. Storm nodded. "And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now this is recent water activity"

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spill-way" I told them. I had to admit, it was good security, kinda. But there were a fair few flaws.

"Can you teleport inside?" Storm asked Kurt. "No. I have to be able to see vhere I am going, othervise I could end up in a vall" he explained. I didn't like the calculating look in Logan's eyes.

"I'll go"

We all looked at him. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive"

"Wolverine!" Erik called, gaining everyone's attention, "Whoever goes in needs to be able to operate the spill-way mechanism. What do you plan to do?" he walked through the hologram to get closer to Logan. "Scratch it with you claws" he made Logan sound like a weak little kitten.

"I'll take my chances" Logan told him defiantly.

"But I won't" I could see where Erik was going with this, and though I didn't like it, it was a good plan. He looked at Mystique, and when they all followed his gaze, they finally understood his plan.

* * *

Mystique, looking like Logan, walked down the spill-way. I half wished he would drown her, but that would man we could save everyone. I would have to kill her another day.

I didn't really listen, ignoring her yelling in his voice and the sound of gun shots until I heard her unique voice say "I'm in"

"She's good" Logan admitted reluctantly, his arm wrapped around my waist as we stood behind the siting Storm. "You have no idea" Erik said from Logan's other side, making Logan pull me to him tighter.

We all got out and headed into the spill-way. Storm started charging up, and by the time Mystique got the spill-way open, she had a full-on electrical storm going around her.

I lifted the guards into the air and out of the way as Erik got the doors open to let Mystique out.

Logan smiled at me as I threw them across the hallway, knocking them out. We all walked in. "Have you found it?" Erik asked Mystique. "A large portion of energy in the dam has been diverted to this chamber" she told us, showing us where on a map of the dam.

"Cerebro"

"Aye, it is" Erik said, somewhat sadly.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm asked. "No" Mystique said. "Come, there's no time" Erik led her out of the room. "Not without us" I said firmly. Erik looked at me approvingly.

"Oh my god, the children" Storm walked between us to get closer to a monitor showing the children in some kind of cage. I couldn't look, it was too painful. "Kurt, will you come with me?"

"Yes"

"Where are they?"

"They're being held in a containment cell one level down" Mystique told her. "Alright, we'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro" Strom strategized. I nodded. "Okay. I'll try to find Jean, Scott, and the Professor"

"Will you be alright without us?" Storm asked me.

I was nervous. I still didn't really know how far I could push my powers. But I needed to do this. The fate of all mutants was on our shoulders. "Yes. I can do this"

"Where's Logan" they all looked around.

'He's off to find Stryker. It's time for him to get some answers" I told them without shifting my gaze.

I was following Erik and Mystique when I felt a power surge. It was Jean and Scott, but they were NOT friendly.

"No!" I screamed, and pushed the two forward just as Scott left off a blast. Erik and Mystique fell to the floor. "Go! I'll take care of them!"

I couldn't hear what Erik said, but they left.

I rushed pushed them as far as I could, avoiding Scott's blast. Jean glared at me and lifted me into the air, choking me. I focused on her mind and started pulling apart the threads. I was careful; if I wasn't, I could make her insane. But it did the trick do I could get free of her hold.

I felt that energy build up, and it was like I wasn't in control of my power anymore. There was a blast that sent all of us flying.

I landed painfully, and it was like there was cotton in my ears, I couldn't hear anything. I was in so much pain!

"Ah!"

"Paige!" I heard Jean and Scott cry. They landed on their knees next to me. Jean placed her hands at my head and drew away the pain. Clarity came quickly. "Jean, Scott!" I hugged them tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" I cried.

"We're okay! We almost killed you" Jean was beating herself up inside.

'We could see you, but we couldn't stop ourselves" Scott explained, helping me up.

Jean and I froze at the same time.

"Scott" she said. We spoke the next part in unison.

"Something's wrong"

* * *

Scott was helping us walk when we stopped. "Cerebro. We're too late" Jean could sense it. She's been scaring me lately, with all her power fluctuations.

There was this unbearable pain in our heads. "Ahhh!" it hurt. I hurt so much! I could think, I couldn't feel the molecules, I couldn't do anything.

The worst part was, I wasn't near Logan.

Suddenly, the pain stopped.

Scott Helped Jean and I up, but I stepped away. I could maybe walk on my own. But Jean needed more help, and she was his wife.

**Logan's POV**

I found Stryker and pushed him against the helicopter he was about to leave in, pinning him with my claws. This was all his fault. He did this to me, and then he almost took away Paige.

"How does it feel, bub?" I asked.

He almost laughed! "Why did you come back?" he asked me. "You cut me open! You took my life!" I growled at him.

"You make it sound like I stole something from you. As I recall, it was you who volunteered for the procedure" he told me with his annoying Southern accent.

What the Hell? Why would I do that? "Who am I?" I asked him, desperate for answers.

"You are just a failed experiment" I didn't like that answer, so I shifted my claws, stabbing him more.

"If you really knew about your past… What kinda person you were… The work we did together… People don't change Wolverine. You were an animal then, you're an animal now. I just gave you claws"

I knew that wasn't true. At least, the part about now. I was wild and impulsive and feral, I'll admit. But when I was around Paige, I felt more man than anything else.

We both looked over when I heard the dangerous-sounding beeping at the dam.

Paige!

"What the Hell is that?" I asked him. He didn't answer, so I pushed into him more. "What is it?"

"The dam's ruptured. It's gonna flood water into the spill-way. It's trying to relieve the pressure. It's too late. In a few minutes we'll all be underwater. Come with me and I'll tell you everything you wanna know. You can't help your friends. They're as good as dead, Wolverine. "You're a survivor. Always have been"

I'm ashamed to admit I was tempted. But I owed the Professor. And Paige was in there. I loved her so much, and even if I died trying to save her life, at least I would die with her instead of living alone.

"I thought I was just an animal. With claws" I extended the claws in my other hand so that if he moved at all, he would be stabbed just under the jaw. "If we die, you die" I jerked my claws out of him, making him double over in pain.

I chained him up to the wheel of the helicopter and left him there to die.

**Paige's POV**

"Storm!" I followed Scott and Jean to Cerebro, where Storm, Kurt, and the children were collected. "Paige!" the children flocked to me, seeking comfort. I kneeled down and hid all of my pain from them, grabbing as many of them as I could in my embrace while I listening to the adults talk.

"Jean? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Jean lied.

"What's happening?" Strom wondered.

"The professor's still in there, with another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of illusion" Jean explained. "Oh my God, Magneto's reversed Cerebro, it's not targeting mutants anymore"

"Who is it targeting" Storm asked, although there was only one other option left.

"Everyone else"


	4. End of the Chapter

No. This couldn't be happening. What about Mine and Rogue's parents? The government? What's gonna happen?

"Everybody stand back" Scott said firmly.

"Scott no. His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him and everyone his mind is linked to" I told him. "Basically doing Erik's work, but much faster"

"Wait. Kurt, I need you to take me inside" Storm told him gently. "Storm who is this guy, who are you?" Scott asked meanly.

"My name is Kurt Vagner, but the Mu-" Storm shut him up before he could continue. "He's a teleporter' she explained to Scott shortly before turning back to Kurt. "I've told you. If I can't see vhere I'm going…"

"I have faith in you" storm told him.

"Don't believe anything you see in there" Jean told them. Kurt looked at the door, and then at Storm. He started chanting and hugged Storm to him before disappearing.

The dam was breaking; I could feel it. "Oh Logan, where are you?" I wondered quietly, trying not to scare the children any more than they already were.

Storm and Kurt carried the professor as we all rushed to get out of the dam before it exploded. My heart was breaking every second I didn't know where Logan was, but I stayed strong as the children clung to me.

"We have to get out to the spill-way" Storm called as we ran as fast as we could. We ran to the spill-way when suddenly the doors shut. "You don't wanna go that way" we turned to see Logan with his claws buried in the control box for the doors to the spill-way. I could feel the water coming towards us as a scary speed, and knew it wasn't long before to doors broke. "Trust me"

"Logan!" I called with relief. He smiled at me, but this was no time for a proper reunion.

Water started spewing through the cracks in the door. "Come on, there's another way out of here' Logan called, leading us away.

"Come on" I urged the children forward and we took followed Logan out. Then Logan made everyone go in front of him, and picked up one of the boys that had fallen. We finally got outside and were heading towards the helicopter…which was gone. "The helicopter was right here" Logan shouted, furious.

But then we heard it. Everyone looked up to see the jet! I laughed as rogue crashed the jet. I knew it as Rogue. I ushered the children to follow the others into the jet. I felt Logan standing there, that little boy still in his arms, but I didn't say anything. He saw safe with Logan.

I was the last one into the jet. "Rogue!" I shouted to my sister. It looked like she was afraid to let go of the steering, but when she saw me she let go and launched herself at me. "Paige! Oh my God, thank goodness you're safe" she chanted into my hair. I hugged my baby sister tightly.

"It's okay Rogue, everything's gonna be okay"

Logan finally got onto the jet. I rushed over and grabbed the boy in his arms. "It's okay Hun, everything gonna be okay" I murmured the same nothings I said to my sister, who was now attached to Bobby.

I looked up at Logan, who was watching me with a strange look in his eyes. I blushed. "Are you okay?" I asked him, worried.

He smiled. "I am now" he said, and I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about.

Scott and Storm were trying to get the jet in the air when Rogue called, 'Hey, has anyone seen John?"

"Pyro?" Logan asked. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's with Magneto" Jean said quietly. I didn't like it, but there was nothing we could do. I kept the children all around me, trying to keep them safe and calm.

Jean and I both knew when the dam broke.

"Watch the kids" I said, standing up to go out there. "No" I stopped when Jean put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll go" I shook my head, but she was more powerful than me. She barred me from going anywhere near the steps. I couldn't do anything, so I sat with the children.

"Jean?" I hear the Professor mutter.

"Wait, where's Jean?" Scott asked.

"She left" I cried. "I was going to do it, but she's so much stronger! It was like my powers were gone, I can't leave. She's gone"

Scott got up and ran out of the jet. Logan came over and hugged me, comforting me the best he could. "No, we're not leaving" Scott called when power came back on. "Lower the ramp"

"Storm, lower it!"

"I can't" she cried. Jean was running this show now.

"The dam's broken. I was gonna do it, I didn't want anyone else to die. But she wouldn't let me, said the kids needed me" I sobbed into Logan's chest, one of the younger children sitting on my lap, the other crowding around us, comforting me.

"She's controlling the jet" Storm cried. Scott growled at Kurt. "You. Get her. Now!"

"She's not letting me" he told Scott sadly.

Then, Jean started speaking through the Professor. "I know what I'm doing. This is the only way. Paige can't die. You all need her so much more" Scott glared me at, but his gazed softened when he saw I couldn't even move and I was surrounded by the little ones, like I was their sun.

Or their mother.

Scott kneeled by the Professor. "Jean? Listen to me. Don't do this" he begged.

"Good-bye"

The jet rose, and water flooded the ground. Jean was gone.

"She's gone"

"No!" Scott attacked Logan. "Don't way that. We've got to go back"

"She's gone"

"No" then he was sobbing into Logan shoulder. I started crying. "It's all my fault" I whispered.

"Don't blame yourself Ms. Paige" one of the older boys said, wrapping an arm around me as Logan was holding Scott. "It's not your fault. As much as I wish she was not gone, don't disappear with her. Ms. Grey's right, we need you"

I hadn't realized the full extend on how much those children started depending on me that short amount of time I had been at Xavier's. It touched my heart, but right now all I could do was cry.

"The Lord is my Sheppard, I shall not want, he'll maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadows of death, I fear no evil; for thou art with me"

We all cried as Kurt prayed for Jean. I couldn't believe she was _gone_.

* * *

Charles and I froze the room as Storm cut the power before the President could continue his speech. Then we were in the room with him.

"Good morning Mr. President. Please, don't be alarmed" Charles said as the president rose in panic. "We're not going to harm anyone"

"who are you people?" he asked.

"We're mutants. My name is Charles Xavier. Please, sit down"

"I'd rather stand" I smiled at that.

"Paige" I set the files down onto his desk. "These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker" the president looked through them as we all held back tears. "How did you get this?" he asked us.

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls. And one that can turn them into butterflies" we chuckled as he mentioned Kitty and me.

"I've never seen this information" the president said.

"I know"

"And you also know I don't respond well to threats"

"We're not threatening you, Mr. President. We're offering you an opportunity. There are forces in this world, both mutant and human alike, that believe a war is coming. You'll see from those files that some have already tried to start one. And there have been casualties. Loses on both sides" Logan hugged me after I spoke, and I knew he was glad I was not one of those loses.

"Mr. President," the professor took over for me, "what you are about to tell the world is true. This is a moment, a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past, or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours"

"We'll be watching" Logan said casually, making us smile again.

And then the storm ended, we unfroze the people, and we were gone.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Logan and I were outside with the students, trying to forget Jean's death. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the students have fun. I watched as the children played, no fear in using their powers. And I knew why Jean had given her life, why I was willing to give my life.

_Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominate species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia evolution leaps forward._


	5. AfterJust for You!

**I figured 4 chapters were not enough, so here you go people. I hope this appeases you until I get to X-Men 3.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything but Paige and plot changes, although this chapter is all mine.**

* * *

"Professor?"

I looked into his office, checking to see if he was in his office. Everything had been silent the last couple of days. Well, mostly. When you have a school full of children, even death cannot stop them from enjoying life.

I envied them.

"Yes Paige?" I was greeted, so I walked fully into the room and took the seat across from where he sat behind him desk. "There is something on your mind"

It wasn't a question, but that was a no-brainer by now. But I also knew that he was too nice to dig through my head. I nodded anyways. A couple days ago, when we were attacked in the air and the jet was falling after being hit, something strange happen" I said.

The Professor knew everything that had happened since he went missing. "It was like I had a power surge. It's happened twice now. But it doesn't feel natural, not like my powers" I tried to put the strange feelings to words, but I was struggling. Thankfully, the professor seemed to understand.

"I believe you 'power surges' are telepathic backlashes" he told me slowly. I nodded, thoughts running ramped through my head. "Jean. That's it, isn't it? Something's up with her" I said, only wincing slightly at the mention of kind, but jealous, woman. The Professor nodded.

"Jean had a massive power, but she could not control it. Instead, it was controlling her, and was forming its own personality. For her own safety, and the safety of others, I locked it away in the deepest parts of her brain. But I fear it was breaking loose.

"You have a connection to everything because of your powers. Even the smallest of disturbances in the balance, and you act as a red alert. Seeing as you only have limited access to your powers, which is still a good thing, only something as big as that power release would affect you" the Professor explained.

I nodded. "Wow. Poor Jean. She must have had to go through so much" I sympathized quietly. Until that fateful day years ago, the fact that I was a mutant hadn't really affected my life.

"Paige, I think it is time you discus what you did when you disappeared after your graduation" the Professor said gently. I winced. I didn't really regret anything I had done, but it wasn't really, well, appropriate for a girl like me.

"Do I have to?" I asked pitifully. I sounded pathetic, but I didn't really like talking about it.

"I think it would be therapeutic for you to talk about it. Anything you say will not leave this room or my mouth as long as you do not wish for it to" he promised. I reluctantly nodded.

"I had just figured out I was a mutant. It was terrifying. I had no control, and I was turning rocks into butterflies on a whim. I had heard about mutants, who hadn't? But I never thought it would have anything to do with me! I had been saving up money for a trip, so it wasn't completely unexpected for my parents when I drove off as soon as I had my diploma.

"I didn't think about where I was going, I just drove. Eventually I was strapped for cash and stuck in this tiny, pit-stop town. I got a job as a bartender, though he knew I was under-age. I learned how to defend myself quick, and how to prevent fights. Once I had enough cash, I was gone, but the process repeated itself all over the country. But not Mississippi, never Mississippi. That would just feel wrong.

"that went on for a couple years before I was just plain tired. Tired of the lustful looks, tired of living from paycheck-to-paycheck and replying on tips to feed me. So I left, and traveled. I would stay for a week or two somewhere, doing odd jobs for even odder people, just learning. The endless learning I did, it was amazing. I found communities where mutants and humans lived and worked together peacefully, utilizing the mutants abilities to help support the community. Can you believe it? _That's_ what the world should be like!

"I was turning 21 when I realized I had been gone three years. It was actually legal to do the bar-working I had done the first two years. Funny thing is, I never took a sip of liquor. I'm kinda proud about that.

"There were a lot of predators, and I learned how to protect myself without my powers, in case I ever couldn't use them for some reason. But I couldn't help thinking about my family. So, after my 21st birthday, I headed home. I never talked about what I had to go through, and I'm not really sure anyone wants to hear about the bartender's life, but I'm safe, I'm happy, and I'm doing the work I love"

The Professor smiled at that. I could tell he was glad we were all happy here. Because I wasn't really a teacher, I spent my day with kids working on power building and control. I guess I was the best person for the job.

"Do you feel better?" the Professor calmly asked, looking amused. I smiled and laughed slightly. "Yes, yes I do, you smug old smart-ass" I teased. The Professor only laughed. "I think Logan would like to see you" he told me, clearly dismissing me.

I nodded and stood. Thank you, really professor" I said sincerely. "It means a lot to me" With that, I walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey" I sat beside my boyfriend on the steps of the manor, watching the children play. "How was your talk with the Professor?' Logan asked without looking at me. I smiled softly. "Enlightening and therapeutic" I replied cryptically. I saw him roll his eyes as he finally turned to look at me.

"It'll be alright" I promised him. Logan's small grin disappeared. "How do you know?"

I grabbed his hands in mine and squeezed the reassuringly. "The darkest hour is just before the dawn. We will get through this"

Logan nodded and pulled his hands away, only to pull me closer to I was leaning against with broad chest, head on his shoulder, his arms around my waist, as we watched the children happily run and play.


	6. Sequel Alert

**Rogue's sister, Part 3 is up! Check it out!**


End file.
